


【家教/DS/马鲛】前夜序曲

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice





	【家教/DS/马鲛】前夜序曲

平安夜贺文  
大概就是一个事后调情（  
————————————————

前夜序曲  
　　  
　　  
　　迪诺打了个哈欠，他把胳膊从裹得严严实实的被窝里伸出来，被纹身覆盖的左半身暴露在中午的阳光里，青色的火焰图案仿佛要燃烧起来。他的金发慵懒地垂在额前，挡住了他注视银发青年的目光。于是迪诺转为侧躺的姿势，把碍事的头发拨到一边。  
　　“你做什么恶梦了？刚才一直在哼唧。”斯夸罗没有回头，背对着迪诺坐在床沿上，一边翻阅着搁在腿上的文件，一边用笔勾划着表单。他裸着上半身，但是长长的银发盖住了他的整个后背，只能透过发丝看到些浅红的印记，不知道是伤口结痂后留下的痕迹，还是昨晚某人留下的吻痕。  
　　“是吗？我不记得了。”迪诺回答了他的问题，然后伸出手抚摸他银色的长发，用指尖感受对方的体温。房间里很暖和，壁炉里的火依然旺盛，很明显，斯夸罗已经往里新添了燃木。  
　　银发青年回过头，露出疑惑的神情。迪诺看到斯夸罗的鼻子上架着一副眼镜，隐藏在镜片后面的银色瞳孔比往常更清亮些，这意味着他昨晚的睡眠还不错。迪诺环住斯夸罗的腰，将他拉过来按倒在床上，  
　　“你答应过的，今天的时间是属于我的，对吧？”他把斯夸罗的长发在手指上缠绕着，注视着对方的双唇俯下身子。  
　　斯夸罗把胳膊横在两人之间，阻止了迪诺的亲吻，露出挑衅的笑容。  
　　“呵，本来是的。”  
　　他翻身骑到迪诺身上，恶趣味地用左手手指沿着迪诺腰部的纹身往下描摹，机械的冰冷触感让迪诺起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“本来我现在应该在加百罗涅总部跟你核对年终账单。”斯夸罗说，“如果你昨天没有跑来把瓦利亚搞得一团糟的话。”  
　　“对…对不起，我只是想给你一个惊喜……因为听说瓦利亚就剩你一个人留守……呜哇好凉！”  
　　迪诺握住斯夸罗的左手，不让他再用这冰冷的义肢往下摸去。  
　　“你把我的行程全打乱了。”斯夸罗反握住迪诺的手，微微用力使他发出吃痛的吸气声。“要不是你，我昨天就该看完这堆文件，今天一早就能出发去你那，搞定账目后，剩下的时间就可以自由支配。”  
　　“可是……好不容易我们都有空，工作什么的不能先放一边嘛…”  
　　“喂，你以为是谁增加了我的工作量！”  
　　斯夸罗皱起了眉头。一周前他忍受不了迪诺隔几分钟一条的连环短信，答应了平安夜一起度过的请求。年终的工作堆积如山，紧赶慢赶总算只剩下这点了，结果又被眼前的家伙搞得一团糟。  
　　“不…不是我，是安翠欧它……”  
　　迪诺露出无辜的表情，想到什么似的哧哧地笑起来。  
　　“你还有脸说？！”斯夸罗黑着脸朝他吼到，“下次再让我看到那只笨蛋乌龟，我绝对会砍了它！”  
　　迪诺是在昨天傍晚那场暴风雪来临之前抵达瓦利亚的，一进门就摔了一跤，而安翠欧不偏不倚地被抛进了桌子上的鱼缸里。于是整个瓦利亚的一楼，包括斯夸罗刚刚打扫完毕的大厅，包括他花了五天整理好的巨大圣诞树，也包括他正在包装的礼物盒，全都毁于一旦了。不仅如此，安翠欧还一口吞掉了半个冰箱，连带着斯夸罗打算作为礼物带去加百罗涅的熏制金枪鱼切片。  
　　这场灾难发生的时候，斯夸罗的反应倒是非常镇定，他迅速击昏了安翠欧，然后把吹风机开到了最大档，接着从浴室里把所有的毛巾都搬了出来盖在它身上。做完这一切，他揪着迪诺的衣领，在他耳边爆发出足以震碎玻璃的巨大怒吼声。迪诺一边道歉一边说着“我要聋了”，然后再次滑倒，连带着斯夸罗一起摔在地上，压坏了最后一个完好的礼盒，同时也摧毁了斯夸罗最后一丝理智。  
　　一小时后安翠欧才算恢复了原状，这一个小时内斯夸罗又追着迪诺砍坏了几面墙，迪诺的鞭子则把所有的陶瓷厨具都砸了个稀巴烂。  
　　“别…别担心，我让部下来修。”迪诺小心翼翼地把抵着他鼻尖的剑挪开。  
　　当然他们没能等到罗马里奥一行人，因为很快暴风雪来临了，像是在阻止斯夸罗把迪诺赶出去一样，呼啸着堵上了瓦利亚的大门。  
　　斯夸罗的回想到此为止。这之后的事，包括他们为什么坐在废墟里接吻，为什么上楼一起进了浴室，为什么现在躺在一张床上，又为什么睡到十点才起等等，他阻止大脑继续往下回忆。  
　　因为他不想让自己又兴奋起来然后和迪诺趁着气氛再来一发。还有一大堆的事等着他去处理，而距离圣诞节只剩十几个小时了。  
　　“雪停了的话，罗马里奥他们很快会来，修理的材料也会带过来。”迪诺直起身子，用手箍着斯夸罗防止他后退。“把账目搞定后，一起去加百罗涅吧，今天准备了很丰盛的大餐。”  
　　“还有你喜欢吃的鰤鱼哦。”他暧昧地凑近斯夸罗补充道，双手不动声色地从腰部往下移动。  
　　“咚”地一声，斯夸罗愠怒地拿额头撞向迪诺，虽然后者发出了惨叫声，双手却没有停止动作，反而用力使两人贴得更紧。  
　　“想都别想，接下来我得收拾楼下那堆烂摊子，零点之前必须搞定一切。”斯夸罗推开迪诺跳下床，他随便地套上一件T恤，回过头冲迪诺喊，“赶紧让罗马里奥过来接你回去，在此之前，给我躺着别动！”  
　　“我帮你！”  
　　“不行！”  
　　“可是，难得我们可以一整天待在一起。”迪诺也掀开被子从床上下来，他揉了揉自己的头发，从地上抓起一件浴袍披上。“而且安翠欧也不会再捣乱了。”  
　　安翠欧躲在桌子下面，听到迪诺的话后把脑袋缩进了龟壳里。  
　　“啧，我是担心你会捣乱。”斯夸罗把眼镜摘下来扔到桌上，甩了甩头发，然后粗暴地扯过迪诺的衣领，凑到他的鼻子跟前，用略微沙哑的低吼声说：“你就给我待在这里别动。”  
　　迪诺挺直了背，有些紧张地看着银发青年的鼻尖，斯夸罗清亮的眸子低垂下来，双唇微微开启，近在咫尺的呼吸让迪诺相信下一刻他就会给自己一个激烈的唇齿相撞。  
　　不过很遗憾，银发青年只是哼了一声就推门出去了。  
　　  
　　瓦利亚的一楼大厅仍然像昨晚那样一片狼藉。斯夸罗叹了口气，撩起袖子准备开工。  
　　他有些后悔给部下全放了个假，至少应该留几个来应对这种突发状况。他自己也不是没有假期——暗杀部队还不至于不近人情到这种地步，只不过一旦他对瓦利亚撒手不管，只要超过三天，一回来就能看到和现在这样差不多的灾后现场。  
　　像斯夸罗这样的工作强度不是所有人都受得了的，在接连收到几封调职申请后，为了防止瓦利亚再也招不到人，斯夸罗还是决定给部下们放一周圣诞假期。当然这也意味着年末的所有杂活都落到了自己头上。唯一庆幸的是，这几天Xanxus包括所有干部都受邀去九代目的宅邸，给他留下充足的时间和空间来布置瓦利亚。那对父子间的矛盾仍没有完全化解，但Xanxus已经愿意用“九代直属暗杀部队”来称呼瓦利亚了，这总归值得欣慰。本来斯夸罗也应该跟着过去，不过考虑到一堆等着他完成的工作，他决定一个人留在瓦利亚。尽管斯夸罗觉得装扮圣诞树和分发礼物这样的例行活动愚蠢透顶，但他算是个尊重传统的人，因此从没说过什么抱怨的话。  
　　于是变成了现在这种状况。  
　　斯夸罗再次长长地叹了口气，看着倒下的圣诞树，还有散在地上的各式各样的礼物，犹豫着是不是该听迪诺的，把这些都交给罗马里奥他们，毕竟这一切的罪魁祸首是加百罗涅的老大。但他最终决定自己动手，他难得安稳地睡够了8小时，这让他不像平时那么暴躁，有足够的精力开始今天的任务。  
　　然而满地的礼物还是让他感到有些棘手。斯夸罗还没有细心到能准备每个人都满意的礼物。对于干部们，他还能根据他们的喜好来，其他部下则是统一的饼干礼盒，是各地的圣诞集市上都很常见的那种，有着精致的小礼袋，打着漂亮的蝴蝶结。或许正因为是暗杀部队，给每位成员准备礼物这种格格不入的事情倒是能让瓦利亚看起来更有人情味一些。  
　　不过也有认真地期待着圣诞礼物的人，比如玛蒙，他清楚地知道每年斯夸罗给自己准备的礼物都会是一小袋金币，至于金币的数量就要看瓦利亚今年的财政状况了。  
　　斯夸罗把还算完好的饼干整理起来，计算着还需要重新准备多少份。地板上有红酒干涸后的香气，那是迪诺昨天带过来的见面礼，然而没有一瓶从安翠欧脚下幸存。  
　　正想着，斯夸罗听到从楼梯上传来的撞击声，然后迪诺边惨叫着边滚了下来。  
　　他手里拿着斯夸罗的文件，鼻子上歪斜地架着斯夸罗的眼镜。  
　　“好痛……唔…我帮你把账单搞定了。”迪诺躺在地上朝银发剑士挥了挥手。  
　　“喂 ，别多管闲事。反正我还得重看一遍。”  
　　“放心吧，我已经检查过两遍啦。不过这一份，枪支的价格你漏算了。”迪诺挣扎着站起来，笨拙地抽出一张表单。  
　　“什么？”斯夸罗狐疑地接过来，仔细检查着上面的数字。的确，有一整行被他看漏了。  
　　“你的度数好像比我还高。”迪诺把鼻梁上的眼镜扶正，担忧地问到，“你经常熬夜看文件吗？”  
　　“只是偶尔。”斯夸罗伸手把眼镜从迪诺脸上摘下来，他想起来虽然迪诺没有部下就是个运动白痴，但脑袋还是正常的，至少他是十三岁就重振加百罗涅财政的家伙，办公能力还是值得信赖的。  
　　“还有哪里有错吗？”斯夸罗修改完后问到。  
　　“其余都没问题，你只要签上名字就OK了。”迪诺露出得意的表情，他看着斯夸罗在每一张表单上签上名，像在等待着什么似的盯着斯夸罗。  
　　“谢了。”斯夸罗瞟了他一眼，把签完的文件扔到桌上，又继续蹲下来开始他的包装大业。  
　　“就这样？”迪诺也凑到斯夸罗身边蹲下，毫不掩饰他的失望之情。  
　　“啧。”斯夸罗抬起头瞪着迪诺，后者正不满地回瞪着他。  
　　“你这麻烦的家伙……好吧，把眼睛闭上。”  
　　迪诺乖乖地闭起眼睛，扬起嘴角等待着他的奖励。随后有什么东西塞进了他嘴里。  
　　“啊…什么啊…饼干？还是压碎的……”他本能地嚼着嘴里的东西，抱怨着睁开眼睛。然后下一秒是斯夸罗突然放大的脸，柔软的触感从嘴唇上传来，如暴雨般突然，使迪诺一时间忘记了回应。饼干在两人的舌间翻动着，甜腻的味道充斥着迪诺的口腔，对方单调却又充满侵略性的吻让他快要沉溺其中。迪诺伸出手揽住斯夸罗的腰，将他拉过来以便加深这个吻，这让斯夸罗有了一瞬的迟疑，然后立刻被迪诺夺取了主导权。  
　　“喂…别得寸…”斯夸罗的反抗声很快就被扼止在另一轮的进攻里，那一小块饼干在炙热的舌上融化，从迪诺那传递到斯夸罗嘴里，一部分被咽了下去，另一部分顺着激烈的动作从斯夸罗嘴角流下来。  
　　这个吻一直持续到双方都有些喘不过气来为止，他们松开对方大口地呼吸着，斯夸罗有些狼狈地用胳膊擦了擦嘴角。  
　　“满足了吧！”他恶狠狠地瞪着迪诺。  
　　“完全没有。”后者捂着嘴笑起来。  
　　  
　　属于他们的时间太少了。黑手党的老大和暗杀部队的作战队长，要想凑出双方都空闲的时间实属不易。而且加百罗涅和瓦利亚距离也相当远。今年也是，他们见面的次数迪诺拿手指就能数清楚。因此他现在急需罗马里奥的救援，把瓦利亚一楼恢复原状后，他想和斯夸罗一起，像所有正常情侣那样出门享受平安夜的彩灯，然后在加百罗涅的床上结束他们一天的行程。  
　　但是他刚刚接到罗马里奥的电话，路上还有积雪，不少道路都处于瘫痪状态，到处都在堵车。  
　　迪诺焦躁不安地在沙发上坐着，他看着斯夸罗从这头忙碌到那头，他屡次站起来想帮忙，都被对方吼着阻止了。  
　　“你着急也没用。”斯夸罗继续着手上的工作，转过头对迪诺说。  
　　“那么…如果今天来不及去加百罗涅的话，我就留在瓦利亚。”  
　　“喂！说什么蠢话，等罗马里奥把东西带来，你就跟他一起回去。身为老大怎么能缺席平安夜的家族晚餐！”  
　　斯夸罗毫不犹豫地拒绝了他的提议。说实话他完全可以让迪诺自己开车回去——虽然这家伙有百分之九十九的概率会迷路。换做平常，斯夸罗一定已经这么做了，但是昨晚刚下了雪——迷路不会有什么生命危险，事故可就说不准了。而且看迪诺赖在沙发上的样子，斯夸罗明白只能寄希望于罗马里奥。  
　　“听到了没有！”斯夸罗加大了音量。  
　　“是是是…”迪诺捂上了耳朵把脸埋进沙发里。  
　　  
　　等到斯夸罗整理好一切，已经是晚上八点了。可是完全不见罗马里奥等人的身影。迪诺倒是带着得逞的笑容，坐在壁炉旁，把最后一块饼干扔进嘴里。  
　　他的手机里当然还留着让罗马里奥调头回去的短信。  
　　“败给你了…”斯夸罗疲倦地坐到迪诺身边，如释重负地陷进沙发里。他已经差不多整理好了，地板上的红酒印记也清理干净了，圣诞树也恢复原状了，当然礼物也都整齐地堆在树下。平安夜最后的四小时他可以尽情享受。  
　　迪诺递过来一杯热乎乎的蛋酒，这是他刚刚在厨房鼓捣了半天的产物。用仅存的一些完好的鸡蛋加上酒架里幸存的几瓶朗姆酒制作而成，虽然期间他又差点造成了一场火灾。  
　　斯夸罗喝了一小口，立刻发现里面的糖被错加成了盐，说不出的奇怪口味让他大笑起来。  
　　“呵，我们今晚的圣诞大餐相当丰盛呢。”斯夸罗嘲讽地说。  
　　“我再去煎一点培根。”迪诺愉快地坐起来。  
　　“你别瞎掺和了，等我歇一会儿就去做。”斯夸罗发出慵懒的哈欠声，眯起眼睛把剩下的蛋酒都喝了下去。  
　　迪诺亲吻着斯夸罗的发梢，手指和额头，提前对他说着圣诞快乐。  
　　他们像一对普通恋人般尽情温存的时间只剩4个小时。  
　　到了25日，斯夸罗就要前往某个教堂，在子夜弥撒结束的那一刻暗杀某个家族头目；而迪诺作为加百罗涅的首领，在事发一小时内会收到消息，然后他要动身前去哀悼，尽管他清楚地知道凶手的身份。  
　　迪诺大多数时间不会知道斯夸罗的工作内容，这次是个例外，因为目标家族与加百罗涅有些交情，瓦利亚需要从迪诺那里获得情报。  
　　一个家族的陨落会带来格局的变动。接下来的几个月里，大家都会忙碌起来。这意味着他们有很长一段时间不能见面了。  
　　这种事他们经历了太多次。斯夸罗是个杀手，而迪诺则背负着家族。他们当然早就做好了下次见面可能就是敌人的准备，更糟糕的情况是，也许这次的分别就是永别。不过到现在为止，以上的两种悲剧结局都还未曾出现。  
　　即使已经是独当一面的家族首领，迪诺仍然无法像斯夸罗那样，习惯对于黑手党来说再平凡不过的杀戮。他像早上被噩梦侵袭那样微微缩起了身体，把斯夸罗紧紧拥在怀里。  
　　“没什么可担心的。”斯夸罗闭着眼睛把额头抵在迪诺肩上，发出均匀的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
————————————————  
1.老D办公的时候会戴眼镜，而且看文件效率一流。出自官小说5。  
2.玩了官方游戏后，S给我的感觉是，平时很会撩D！  
3.关于礼物……S中元节都会给69他们送礼物（虽然是为了把弗兰甩给对方。）总觉得是个相当遵循传统的人……

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
